We Should Have Met
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: 100 word drabbles about Buffy and Angel characters that never met, but should have.
1. Jenny and Tara

A/N Okay so basically I'm going to write 100 word drabbles about Buffy and Angel characters that have never met meeting. I accept requests though it may take me a few days to figure out how I want to write it.

"Ms. Calendar," Tara asked shyly as she approached the teacher's desk after computer class.

"Yes Tara," the teacher smiled warmly at the girl she sincerely liked.

"Have you ever been afraid that a family secret might endanger your friends?" Tara blurted out much more rapidly than she would normally speak.

"Yes dear I am afraid I have." Jenny looked sadly at her.

"And was everyone okay?" Tara asked before she burst into tears.

All Jenny could do was hold the girl and pray that she never learned the answer to that question. Some answers are just too painful to give.


	2. Wood and Gunn

"That's your weapon?" Wood asked suspiciously looking at the half-a-hubcap on a stick.

"Don't be dissing my baby," Gunn looked at his axe affectionately. "We go way back. Besides, I've never met a vampire yet who could survive its attack."

"I know of two inside." Wood glared at the front door.

"Yeah, Angel told me about Spike killing your mom. That's rough. I know when I met Angel and my sister died I never thought I'd trust a blood sucker, but they are champions and, as corny as it sounds considering who you are dating, you have to have faith."


	3. Illyria and Drusilla

"You're half-bred breasts are not unpleasant to my eyes," Illyria looked affectionately down at the vampire wiggling beneath her.

"The stars have faded away and all I see is blue." Dru responded rubbing her hand slowly along the blue patches on Illyria's face. They kissed deeply and panting heavily Illyria went down to finish what she had started five hours ago when she had come to tell the insane half-breed of her family's demise in the alleyway, only to find her most receptive to the process of intercourse not involving talking that Wesley had denied her at his untimely death.


	4. Anyanka and Nabbit

"Wow," Anyanka gasped as David Nabbit fell beside her on the bed. "You are surprising flexible for a nerd." She had been visiting one of her clients at a demon brothel when he walked in. Normally she ignored the ignorant vermin that others called men, but something told her this one was different. He was completely out of his element for one thing, and she just felt sympathy for the little weirdo.

David still could not believe how great sex with Anyanka was. He needed to give her a present, maybe a bunny from the pet shop down the street.


	5. Buffy and Jesse

A/N Technically Buffy and Jesse met, but I'll go with it.

&&&

"I can't believe we survived," Buffy smiled up at her boyfriend of three years as they watched their high school burn to the ground like a giant campfire.

"It was a hell of a battle," Jesse agreed.

"Not the fight, high school." Buffy kissed him.

"So Miss Summers, you just defeated a giant snake demon. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to UC Sunnydale with my boyfriend and rooming with my best friend."

"So not to sound like a total nerd, but any thoughts on taking Psychology with me and Willow?"

"Only if there's a cute TA."


	6. Dawn and Connor

"Hi, you're in my history class right?"

Dawn Summers, former key and sister to the slayer, looked up from her textbook on the Stanford quad and into the smiling face of the cute guy that was indeed in her history class. "Yeah, Mr. Martin is such a pain. Its Connor right?"

"Connor Reilly" Connor put his hand out to shake.

"Dawn Summers" She accepted his hand and used his momentum to pull herself off the grassy lawn.

"So I thought maybe we could go for coffee or something after class on Tuesday?" Connor asked.

"Sure," she smiled back at him.


	7. Giles and Gunn

Giles was surprised when he looked up from his desk at the new Watcher's facility in London. "Can I help you?" He asked the man standing in his doorway.

"Actually I came to give you some possessions of a watcher I knew. He said if anything ever happened to him, I was to give them to a Rupert Giles."

"You knew Wesley," Giles gasped recognizing the handwriting on several of the watcher's diaries. "I don't recognize this volume on top however."

Gunn smiled sadly, "A template of the Wolfram and Hart archives. He said it would help you remember him."


	8. Buffy and Gunn

"Welcome to the Double Meat Palace, may I take your order?" Buffy asked from behind the counter. She was totally bored, this was her third double shift this week and the grease smell was getting harder and harder to remove.

"Yeah eight double meat medleys combos with coke and if you know directions to Revello Drive, we're kind of lost."

"Sure," Buffy was wary of giving directions to her own house, but he seemed okay and Spike was around a lot lately. "Two blocks down on your right."

"Thanks," Gunn smiled on his way to find the Slayer for help.


	9. Dawn and Lorne

Dawn finished singing. "So" she asked running over to the green bar owner.

"No doubt about it cinnamon roll, you are a mystical key hidden inside a very scared teenage girl, who needs to go home and talk to her sister."

"What sister? I don't have a sister."

"To make sure she'd protect you, the monks made you out of her. You have her blood, you may not always like each other, but that doesn't mean you don't love each other. That's true family for you."

"Thank you," Dawn smiled slightly as she left.

"I really need a Sea Breeze."


	10. Kendra and Kennedy

"Hat tis dot it," Kendra shook her head at the slayer she was currently sparing with at the slayer training facility in London. "You must feel ze power flowing through you."

"I can't do it," Kennedy threw down her quarterstaff in frustration. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a slayer."

"Yes you are," Kendra assured her, "but you must practice relentlessly."

"I need to be good enough to fight the first evil when it comes back." Kennedy reminded herself as the glint of determination came back into her eyes. "Come on I want to try that last move again."


	11. Clem and Meryl

"Ante up Clem," Meryl cheered as the flabby pink demon placed two calico kittens on the table next to his two Siamese. He couldn't believe how good tonight's poker game was going. He had already won fifteen kittens off the loser and he didn't even suspect him of cheating.

Clem looked at the hand Meryl had just dealt him three Kings and two Queens. If he could just get Meryl to keep sweetening the pot he would be back in the game.

Meryl sighed he couldn't believe he'd lost all his kittens to Clem and the demon hadn't even cheated.


	12. Glory and Harmony

"How about this one?" Harmony asked holding up a pink strapless cotton print sundress.

"You have got to be kidding," Glory shook her head. "No self respecting villain wears pink and I refuse to wear cotton."

"Hey, I happen to like pink its like Julia Roberts said in Steal Magnolias 'Pink is my signature color.'"

"What about these?" Glory picked up a pair of red stilettos.

"Blondie Bear says they're fashionable torture devices."

"What does he know about fashion, have you seen his hair?"

"Point taken, but they still have to be removed to fight."

"Not the way I fight"


	13. Oz and Nina

"And Welcome to Werewolves Anonymous" Nina smiled at the crowd of people in front of her. "I am Nina co-founder of this organization and have been a werewolf for two years." She had helped Oz start organizing the group a few months ago.

"Hi Nina," the crowd responded.

"I'm Oz, the other founder and have been a werewolf for nine years." He was glad that he and Nina formed a group to help werewolves.

"Hi Oz," the crowd responded again.

"Now I'd like everyone to go around the circle telling us a little bit about your experience as a werewolf."


	14. Willow and Connor

"Will you hold still," Willow sighed frustrated with the injured teenage boy in front of her. "I can't magically heal the wound if you don't hold still."

"I hate magic. Magic is what caused this to happen in the first place." Connor sneered at the witch in front of him.

"Yes, because the magic told you to jump in front of that energy ball."

"He would have killed you."

"Why Connor I didn't think you cared."

"I don't, but it would have upset Dawn if you'd died."

"Gotcha, it had nothing to do with being a champion like your dad."


	15. Xander and Gunn

A/N I know that Willow and Connor met, but I was writing a request.

&&&

Xander was running for his life. This is the last time he'd come to LA looking for Buffy and find vampires instead he thought mainly because he'd be dead in about two minutes. When suddenly a whole gang of vampires hunters came charging in to save him.

"I'm Gunn, you okay," the leader asked sticking out his hand to help Xander up.

"Xander, Peachy," Xander sighed, "I was actually looking for a blonde girl about this high" he pointed to his shoulder.

"Haven't seen her, but this area is crazy with vamps." Gunn told him. "We better get you inside."


	16. Riley and Gunn

Riley was impressed by the vigilantes he'd been following for the past several days, he decided that now was the time to talk to the leader.

Gunn was sharpening his axe when the white guy in the camo walked in. "You lost?"

"No actually, I'm part of a military unit instructed to access your units skills and report back my findings."

"Huh" Gunn looked confused like he was speaking a foreign language.

"I like how you guys fight, and the government wants to pay you for fighting demons." Riley explained.

"Oh cool," Gunn said, "but we already got a mission."


	17. Lorne and Sweet

Lorne immediately jumped up when he saw who was coming through the door of his bar. "Get out Sweet. I am not about to let you kill my customers, because they like to sing."

"Ah, but this place is so inviting, the karaoke hums through my very being." Sweet smiled sickly adjusting his blue suit.

"I said get out and I meant it," Lorne stared the red demon down.

"Fine, fine, have it your way, but you know I will be back." Sweet left.

Lorne took a huge gulp of his sea breeze, "and I will be ready for you."


	18. Dawn and Drusilla

"The little green key is humming," Dru laughed as she tied Dawn up. "It wants to come out and destroy the world."

"No it, I don't want to destroy the world and when Spike and Buffy find out you kidnapped me."

"My sweet William is too blinded by sunlight to care about his dark princess."

"If you mean that he's good now, well that would be a reason for him to come help me."

"He and the Slayer have been joined of the flesh too distracted to care about my little key."

"Buffy, Spike please come save me." Dawn cried.


	19. Cordy and Drusilla

"I am a Grandmummy," Dru clapped as she came walking up to Cordelia holding the baby.

"Angel and the others will be back soon," Cordy stiffened. "So if you know what's good for you, you will leave now quietly."

"But I have brought the baby a wonderful gift."

"Like a blanket or a stuffed animal?" Cordy guessed.

"He will swim in the red river."

"He doesn't know how to swim yet,"

"He will learn" and with that Dru grabbed the baby and drank him until she could do longer hear a heartbeat and then he nursed from her bleeding breast.


	20. Joyce and Drusilla

"Ms. Edith would love this," Dru purred as Joyce poured her another cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sure she would dear," Joyce smiled at her patiently liked she'd done with Buffy and Dawn when they were young.

"She's been all out of sorts since Daddy and William went away," Dru told her sympathetically.

"That can happen," Joyce agreed.

"She wants our family to be together again."

"Sometimes families just doesn't work out the way you want them to," Joyce sighed thinking of her own divorce.

"But what she'd really like is those tiny white clouds to put in her cocoa."


	21. Warren and Caleb

Women would never understand, Caleb thought as he and his student pounded on the dirty whore they had found walking around UC Sunnydale. They were the lowest of god's creatures tempting men into unholy acts of the flesh.

Warren was charged. This priest guy was a thousand times better than Andrew or Jonathan. They viciously tortured stubborn bitches just like Katrina, Willow, or Buffy. Especially Buffy, they both had an obsession with petite blonde victims. This was amazing.

"Come," Caleb beckoned to Warren to stop, "lets enjoy some wine and I'll tell you about this choir girl back in Texas."


	22. Faith and Gwen

This girl could really dance Gwen decided pursing her red lips seductively. Add in the fact that they were practically wearing the same black leather halter-top and this girl was fascinating. This girl was oozing danger and self-confidence, Gwen just wondered how much of it was an act. Well only one way to find out.

Faith was interrupted mid grind with some unknown hottie by a girl in long black gloves and a leather two-piece punching out her dancing partner. "Hey, I wasn't done with him" she glared at the girl.

"I know, but I was bored. I'm Gwen."

"Faith."


	23. Dawn and Wesley

Wesley couldn't believe that while his slayer was on patrol, he was stuck watching a twelve year old American girl gyrate around a living room to loud noise.

"Get into the music, WP" Dawn laughed happily.

"WP?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, Wesley Wyndham Pryce is just too long a name, besides the band I'm listening to is Widespread Panic," pointing at a CD on the coffee table. "WP, get it."

"Since we will be spending time together you may refer to me as Wesley."

"WP suits you better," Dawn smiled wickedly.

"Is Buffy ever going to come home?" Wesley wondered desperately.


	24. Darla and Doyle

What is it about the Irish brogue that she loved so much Darla wondered as she walked into Angel's office to find him gone, but a cute Irishman talking on the phone. He signaled her to sit down. Said goodbye to whoever he had been on the phone with, someone named Harry.

"What can I do for you darling on a horrible night such as this?" Doyle smiled coming over to sit next to the beautiful blonde woman who had just arrived.

"I was hoping I could talk to Angel," she smiled, "but I can wait until he gets back."


	25. Xander and Fred

Xander was surprised to see a girl reading in the hotel lobby when he entered. "Hi I was looking for Cordelia."

"Oh, she left with Angel a few minutes ago, but Wesley and Charles should be back soon. I'm Fred."

"Well Fred do you know anything about dimensional portals, because a friend of mine just got sucked into one." Xander was shocked at the sudden change of her facial expression.

"Portals are bad and there's nothing to hold onto and they try and kill you until you hide in the cave."

"Hey, no one's going to hurt you I promise."


	26. Faith and Drusilla

It was unfair, her whole family had been taken away from her and now Drusilla was forced to fight the murderous slayer that daddy had tried to save. William had always told her the only good slayer was a dead slayer, but this one wouldn't die.

Dru was good fighter Faith admitted to herself. If she hadn't been prepared for the hypnosis, she would've been dead like Kendra. Instead she was circling the vampiress waiting for her opening.

Dru smiled thinking about how pleased she would be to see her family again as she turned to ash at Faith's feet.


	27. Illyria and Caleb

Caleb had never been actually scared for his own life before. He'd always felt that there was something protecting him. Then the Blue Bitch had appeared. Screaming about how she was alone now thanks to the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. There was an anger and hatred in her eyes that Caleb had never seen outside a mirror. This girl was going to kill him, but she wasn't going to make it quick.

Illyria felt no satisfaction from the kill. He'd been too easy. The blind anger in him had diminished his fighting skills. She must find another way to grieve.


	28. Tara and Angel

Angel was surprised when he swooped down to save the damsel in distress that she quickly threw a fireball at the vampire coming at her. Glad that wasn't me he thought wincing at the screams coming from the burning vampire. "It's okay I'm here to help. I'm a good guy." He told her before she could send a fireball at him.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Tara sized him up, "but you really mean it don't you."

"Yeah, I was cursed by gypsy's a couple hundred years ago."

"My mothers people were gypsies," Tara smiled, "before they became wiccas."


	29. Tara and Wesley

"Wes, are you okay?" Tara asked coming into the office where Wes was trying to pretend not to cry.

"Oh I'm quite fine." Wes faked an assuring smile. He really liked Willow's life partner.

"Was that your dad on the phone?" Tara asked in her all-knowing, but not pressing way.

"Yes, it was." Wes told her the truth because she could sense lies.

Tara sighed, "My dad was kind of a jerk to me after my mom died. He never approved of witchcraft and thought it killed her."

Wes stared her straight in the face, "My dad just hates me."


	30. Illyria and Joyce

Joyce wasn't sure what to say to the blue woman in front of her as she set the teacup down. Spike had only mentioned her name was Illyria, which sounded pretty. "I like your name. It's very exotic, like Shakespeare."

"It is the name I used to reek fear and awe for thousands of years. The half-breed said you'd have marshmallows."

"Coming right up."

"You do not cringe from me as the others do. I suppose it is because you never met the vessel Winifred Burkle."

"No I never met Fred."

"You're like her mother, she would have liked you."


	31. Larry and Daryl

A/N Okay Larry is the guy who came out to Xander during 'Phases' and Daryl is the zombie football player in 'Some Assembly Required.'

&&&

"Hey I got the beers," Larry said as he walked down into the basement.

"Great," came the voice from the couch, "The kickoff is about to start."

Larry smiled as he laid the six-pack on the coffee table and snuggled unto the couch with his boyfriend. "So who do you think is going to win?"

"We are," Daryl kissed him deeply it was nice having someone to understand and share with. He could never have come out if it wasn't for Larry. They both enjoyed football and the comfortable silence of the basement. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	32. Hank and Roger

Roger Wyndham-Pryce walked into the Los Angeles Law Office where for some bloody reason Wesley had chosen to not only work, but also keep his will. Roger opened a door with the name Hank Summers clearly written on the plexiglass.

"No Shelia, I did not say you could spend ten thousand dollars on a dress. I don't care if it is your wedding day too. I have someone in my office. I'll talk to you tonight." Hank Summers put on a fake smile and he hung up the phone. "Can I help you?"

"My son, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce's will."

"Right Away."


	33. Tara and Jesse

"So you're Willow's girlfriend." Jesse stated in amazement. He'd gone away to college after the horrible explosion at the SHS graduation only to come back for Xander's wedding to find Willow all snuggly with the blonde in front of him.

"Yeah," Tara blushed shyly.

"Well I think its great she found someone. She deserves to have someone special in her life. Not that you're special in the bad sense of the word."

"Hey Jesse, I need to steal my girlfriend." Willow smiled as she walked Tara to Anya's dressing room. "Jesse is okay, he's just not adjusted to us yet."


	34. Doyle and Spike

Doyle knew someone had to help with Angelus and Buffy seemed like a good candidate. Halfway to her house he ran right into a blonde vampire.

"Well what have we here, a demon running loose around Sunnydale. You must be either very brave or very stupid and judging by clothes I'll go with stupid."

"I need the Slayers help with Angelus. He's already killed Cordelia."

"And I should help you because."

"Because Angelus will come after her and everyone she cares about."

Spike sighed in frustration, "I'll take you to the house."

"Thanks mate,"

"I not your mate. I'm hers."


	35. Willow and Virginia

A/N Shadowfax was always talking about those evil red heads hurting Wesley.

"Who are you?" Virginia Bryce screamed as the red-haired woman smashed through her window. "Are you from my father? Because if you are, you can tell him that I am tired of his threats and I am not scared of him."

"You honestly thought you could hurt him like that and get away with it?"

"I haven't touched my father, if anybody's gone after him that's his problem. Obviously you have the wrong person so I'm going to ask you leave." Virginia stated firmly starting to get irritated.

"Bored Now," Willow smiled as Virginia disintegrated. "Now it's time for Justine."


	36. Tara and Fred

"Wes, Wes, WES

"Wes, Wes, WES!!" the brunette woman lying on the floor screamed.

"He can't hear you anymore," the blonde woman coming up to her soothed sitting down beside her.

"Where am I?"

"It is many things to many people, but I guess you would call it the waiting area for Heaven."

"So I died?"

"Yes"

"No, I can't be dead, because I help save people."

"Angels help people too."

"Angel" Fred started to cry as Tara put her arms around her.

"I know you will help us because you have a good heart."

"Yes"

"Come then… we are always with them."


	37. Drusilla and the Master

"So this is great-grandfather." Dru giggled as she swayed.

"Most vampires don't dare to call me anything but Master."

"You're so full of cold-prickles the blonde girl will kill you."

"What blonde girl? Darla?" He glared over at the blonde. "I'll have her killed."

"Grandmother would never hurt you. She loves you above all others."

"So who?"

"The one that will steal daddy from grandmother."

"When"

"After she dies but returns human."

"You don't return human after you die."

"She'll be in room full of words."

"Get the crazy childe out of here."


	38. Andrew and Topher

A/N Topher is from Dollhouse and acts a lot like Andrew.

&&&

"So this is where you work?" Andrew stared around in amazement. "I mean Warren can build robots, but you actually control people."

Topher sighed at his cousin, "I don't control people. I completely wipe their minds and create new personalities for them based on what the client wants."

"So can you wipe a Slayer?" Andrew asked

"I already have." Topher smiled pointing at Echo.

Andrew saw Faith, "Good now it's time for Buffy."

Suddenly the lights flashed.

"Did I fall asleep?" Andrew asked.

"For a little while," Topher replied.


	39. Buffy and the White Room

"Here goes nothing," Buffy sighed pressing the red button.

"Hello Buffy," a familiar British voice called as the elevator opened.

"Wesley?"

"In a manner of speaking, I signed a contract with Wolfram and Hart to help when necessary. They thought you'd appreciate a friendly face, especially to talk about Angel."

"How did he and the rest of Angel Investigations get so corrupted?"

"We thought we could do real good here. Change the system from the inside as it were. We were wrong and paid for it with our lives."

"Angelus is loose, so we are all paying for it."


	40. Mal and Caleb

Mal was wasted; there was no other way to put it. "Stupid Inara," he slurred as he sat down on the stool of the third bar that he had been to that night.

"Women are the original sin," the priest next to Mal agreed sipping his nice oaky Chardonnay.

"She always has to act so blasted self-righteous, like she's better than me."

"What is she but a common whore?"

"The term is Companion," Mal glared at the man who had insulted Inara. No one insulted Inara but him. "Apologize now."

"No,"

"I'm giving you to the count of three."

1…

2…

BANG


End file.
